youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Rider
Rick Rider aka Dragonfly was the son of Lucy and Jim Rider. He lived with his aunt and his uncle ever since his parents died. He had 2 best friends, Trey Parker and Yesenia Wilson, but he had a crush on Yesenia in Superhero Movie (2008). His personal He's like Peter Parker (they both had aunt and uncle and their parents died). He's nice, sweet, fun and smart. When he become a crime-fight hero, he's awesome! His life He was born in Townville where he lived his aunt and his uncle. His parents died when he was 6 years old. As years passed, Rick was extremely bright and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. He also made 2 best friends: Trey Parker and Yesenia Wilson. They had been friends since first grade and he also had a crush on Yesenia. When he and the rest of the guys went on a class trip, he was bit by a dragonfly. After finding out that he had some powers, he and his uncle had a arguement. Outside, Rick and Yesenia talk when Alex came with his new red car. The next day, he want to get a car to impress Yesenia until a bank robber came and shot his uncle. So, he know that his powers are for helping people. So, he made himself a costume and named him Dragonfly! At night, Yesenia was walking until Rick came and got her a dozen of roses. Then, Yesenia wonder why Rick's the only person who cares about her when Rick said nothing at her. So, Yesenia left until she was attacked by thieves, but Dragonfly saves her and they shares a kiss. Somewhere far away, Freddy plans to kill people and give him enough life to make him stronger than before. At the Rider's house, Aunt Ellie was making thanksgiving dinner with the help of Yesenia and Trey. But, Yesenia's boyfriend came and his uncle too. During the grace, Ellie realize that Rick's arm got cut. Then, Freddy realize the cut and know Rick's identity. So, he decide to leave with his nephew. When it was over, Yesenia and Rick talk for while about the Dragonfly. Then, Rick tells her how he feel about her and Yesenia was happy. Before they kiss, Alex came back and froze when he saw that they like each other. Feeling betrayed by his girlfriend, Alex told his uncle that his girlfriend was in love with Rick. Since Freddy know Dragonfly's weakness, he decide to kidnapped her as a hostage. During the night, The Nightmare kidnapped Yesenia and call Rick that he kidnapped her and took her at the building where 1,000 people is. Few hours later, Yesenia woke up and realize that she was at the top of the building where 1,000 people is. When Dragonfly came, The Nightmare make him chose which should he save first: the girl he loves or the 1,000 people which he'll kill. When The Nightmare drop Yesenia, Dragonfly went to save her and put her to safe while he and The Nightmare fight. Then, Dragonfly save the people of Townville until The Nightmare got him and throws Dragonfly into an abandoned building where he begins to beat him. During the fight, The Nightmare tells him that he will kill Yesenia Wilson and everyone he loves. Then, Dragonfly dominates over him, forcing The Nightmare into being unmasked. At first, Freddy begs for forgiveness, but his evil personal attempts to remote-control his glider to kill Dragonfly. Then, Dragonfly avoids the attack, causing the glider to killed Freddy instead and he dies. The next day, Yesenia told Rick that she was in love with him, but Rick, feeling that he must protect her from Dragonfly's enemies, hides his true feelings and want them to be "just" friends for now. As Rick leaves, he recalls Uncle Steve's words about responsibility and accepts his new life as The Dragonfly. Category:Characters from Superhero Movie (2008)